Lover's Departure
by TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: Rated For Suggestive Tones. Two voices waged war in Teddy's head. One wanted to conjure up the baggiest sweatpants in London to force Victoire into before she left. The other wanted to snag her the second she finished sauntering over to him and apparate back to his flat, her last year


Vic was going to kill him in that skirt.

Bill was going to kill Vic if he saw her in that skirt.

Two voices waged war in Teddy's head. One wanted to conjure up the baggiest sweatpants in London to force Victoire into before she left. The other wanted to snag her the second she finished sauntering over to him and apparate back to his flat, her last year of Hogwarts be damned.

They had just officially had their first anniversary, and even though Vic knew she had Teddy wrapped as tightly as possible around her finger, she loved to tease him. Teddy didn't do PDA, a trait Harry always said he inherited from his father. Victoire, however, was the type of girl who liked to show off her boyfriend, and to show any other girl in the surrounding area that Teddy had no reason to look elsewhere for affection. So, Vic simply made it so Teddy couldn't help but loose a little control.

Which is why he was in the current dilemma. Vic had already donned her school uniform, tall socks with a red and gold trim; tight, white button up oxford shirt (with several buttons undone); and that damned skirt. Each time she moved, Teddy saw more and more of her thighs, creamy and freckled from her days on the beach this summer. Images filled his mind of those thighs wrapped around his hips, bruised from his too-tight grip the last time they made love.

Victoire, at last, made it to Teddy's side and he saw that mischievous glint in her dark blue eyes. "You've been staring at me." He could see the challenge in her smirk, and she wasn't gonna back down until he gave her what she wanted. Well. He might as well make her earn it.

"Was I? Must have zoned out. I'm trying to decide on what hair color would make Uncle Percy stutter more, Rainbow or mauve." Vic's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Whether she meant to push her chest up more or not, it certainly hacked away at Teddy's resolve. And if anyone thinks that Vic missed the bobbing of Teddy's adam's apple, they were a fool.

"Hmmm, I think mauve. Rainbow's a little 2014." Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand and wrapped it around her waist. "Now, is that how you plan to send me off? Merlin only knows when the next Hogsmeade weekend is."

Teddy tried not to meet her eyes. He truly does, because the moment he gives in he knows he'll be lost. But even when they were just kids he hasn't been able to deny Vic what she wants, so he looks. _Merlin, she's beautiful. _

Victoire's long hair was a vivid copper, and Teddy knows all too well how it feels like silk between his fingers. Her features seem delicate, but it only hides how strong she actually is. But those lips, pale pink and perfectly plump, the ones currently slightly pouting at him, they're what do him in. Teddy groans and pulls Vic with him behind one of the many stone pillars at the platform.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispers as he pulls her body against his. Teddy's towered over Vic for almost 4 years now, so he's used to having to stoop down to kiss her. This time however, Vic doesn't wait for him to kiss her. No, she's pulling down on his neck, need seeping into her voice as she orders him, "Oh be quiet and kiss me."

Teddy doesn't need to be told twice.

No matter how long Teddy lived, he'd never forget those next few minutes. Vic's soft curves against his body, her hands pulling his hair, pulling him closer, closer, closer. Sure, they had snogged a hundred or more times before but this time, it was all Teddy could do to control himself. And those-those little mewling noises that escaped from Vic's mouth as Teddy trailed kisses down her throat… They were seared into Teddy's soul.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Vic jumped back, her pale skin flushing even more. Teddy just sighed and snapped at the all-too familiar figure watching them. "James! Bugger off!"

"What the hell was that? You were eating her mate!"

Teddy glanced at Vic and saw that the flush of embarrassment had begun to change to one of anger. Vic was… scary when she was angry. He needed James to go.

"I was seeing her off, now LEAVE!" The telltale scalp-tingling let Teddy know that his hair was changing, probably to a midnight black as it always did when he was pissed. James noticed and scampered off.

"Probably thinks he's come across a great secret." Vic hissed. But Teddy ignored the comment and instead winded his arms around her and pressed his lips into her hair.

"Come on baby. Don't let a third year get you too riled up."

"But Ted! I was serious. It may be two or three months until the next Hogsmeade weekend. And I really was enjoying that. And.." Vic trailed off, and Teddy could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. She looked away from Teddy, trying to hide it, but he wouldn't let her get away with it. Gently, ever so gently, he tilted her chin up. There were tears brimming in those blue eyes.

"Come on Vic. What is it?"

"Are you sure you can do this? Do you still want to be with me when it'll months in between us seeing each other?"

Teddy was taken aback. Where was this coming from? "Of course I do! Vic, I love you, and it's not like this will last forever!" A nervous feeling almost punches him in the stomach. "D- Do you want it?"

When it is quiet instead of an immediate answer, Teddy's heart sinks. But then Victoire's kissing him and her hands are clinging to his neck and it's a desperate kiss, a scared kiss, a need-you-now kiss.

"Teddy don't be so stupid! Of course I do."

Teddy sighed with relief and brushed hair out of Vic's eyes. "Don't scare me like that again. Please, love."

"Oh Teddy." Suddenly Vic's face changed from softness, to mischievousness and she glanced around. As close as they were standing, Teddy couldn't hear what Victoire's next words were over the train's whistle, but by the way her lips smirked around them he knew it was something good.

"What?!"

Even though she did murmur into his ear, he might have been able to figure it out from the hand now wandering beneath his belt. "Take me to your flat. We'll apparate to Hogsmeade later."


End file.
